Game Update 49
June 17, 2015 Power Revisions With Game Update 49, we have made improvements to Fire, Gadgets and Ice Advanced Mechanics! Aside to increasing their damage output so they remain competitive with other Advanced Mechanics, improvements have been made to their Power Restoration Mechanics. Finally a number of quality of life improvements have been made. See individual Power notes below for details! League Names League Names can now be created with two spaces in the name, as opposed to just a single space. Additionally, we will be releasing a League Name Change Device on the marketplace that players can use to rename their current Leagues to take advantage of this change. Alerts Watchtower Containment *Reduced number of NPCs spawning through the entire alert. *Changed some NPCs from Match to Minion. *Overall, the alert should be much easier for players to complete. Inner Sanctum *Also affects the Raid version: Reduced number of OMACs that can spawn in the Brother Eye fight. Blüdhaven *Significantly reduced number of NPCs in the various areas of Blüdhaven alert. Ace Chemicals *We have made a pass on the abilities of the Joker Goons waves that attack in the Chemo room. These abilities can now be countered. Some abilities have had their damage reduced where the damage was found to be too high, and rank has been changed to minion. League Hall: Security Breach *Reduced the amount of health Mantis was healing himself for. Healing scales with damage, so his healing went up when his damage went up. Amazon Fury Part II *Updated the level of cloak, boots, and gloves needed to combat Cerberus, and your Combat Rating will not go down when you equip them. Combat Basic Melee Attacks *Basic tap melee attacks now hit up to eight targets and begin splitting damage after two, instead of hitting only three targets with additional targets taking just 20% damage. Hand Blast *Corrected an issue with the damage scalar for Scissor Kick. Duos Coast City *The repulsor object will trickle some health and power back to the player. *Fixed and issue where Atrocitus had a significantly reduced health pool. Gotham University *Fixed an issue where Necro Magent Gruhn would sometimes not attack anyone. *Adds in the Gruhn fight now have less health and do less damage. Halls of Power Part I & Halls of Power Part II *Fixed an issue where picking up an artifact weapon was modifying your equipped gear score. *If you are above Combat Rating 111, you will now get a 104 level version of the relic weapons when playing the Necropolis content. Items The following Vault and Promethium Lockbox Item stats have been updated to bring them in-line with gear post Game Update 47: *Extraordinary Umber Shroud *Extraordinary Backpack *Extraordinary Fur Cloak *Extraordinary Field Pack *Extraordinary Slimline Shirt *Extraordinary Slick Shirt *Extraordinary Mystic Shirt *Extraordinary Street Jacket *Extraordinary Chevron Boots *Extraordinary Reinforced Boots *Extraordinary Banded Boots *Extraordinary Insectoid Boots *Extraordinary Lunar Gloves *Extraordinary Reinforced Gloves *Extraordinary Rivet Gloves *Extraordinary Paramilitary Gloves *Extraordinary Slimline Mask *Extraordinary Biohunter Helmet *Extraordinary V Devil Mask *Extraordinary Future Cop Helmet *Extraordinary Slimline Tights *Extraordinary Flexsuit Pants *Extraordinary Mystic Tights *Extraordinary Paramilitary Pants *Extraordinary Shoulderplates *Extraordinary Field Shoulderpads *Extraordinary Divine Shoulderguards *Extraordinary Riveted Shoulders *Extraordinary Sun-Clasp Belt *Extraordinary Multipouch Belt *Extraordinary Interlocking Belt *Extraordinary Paramilitary Belt *Fighter's Iron Knucklespike *Grappler's Iron Knucklespike *Guardian's Iron Knucklespike *Dominator's Iron Knucklespike *Medic's Iron Knucklespike *Fighter's Steel Knucklespike *Grappler's Steel Knucklespike *Guardian's Steel Knucklespike *Dominator's Steel Knucklespike *Medic's Steel Knucklespike *Fighter's Vanadium Knucklespike *Grappler's Vanadium Knucklespike *Guardian's Vanadium Knucklespike *Dominator's Vanadium Knucklespike *Medic's Vanadium Knucklespike *Fighter's Eternium Knucklespike *Grappler's Eternium Knucklespike *Guardian's Eternium Knucklespike *Dominator's Eternium Knucklespike *Medic's Eternium Knucklespike *Fighter's Iron Loop *Grappler's Iron Loop *Guardian's Iron Loop *Dominator's Iron Loop *Medic's Iron Loop *Fighter's Steel Loop *Grappler's Steel Loop *Guardian's Steel Loop *Dominator's Steel Loop *Medic's Steel Loop *Fighter's Vanadium Loop *Grappler's Vanadium Loop *Guardian's Vanadium Loop *Dominator's Vanadium Loop *Medic's Vanadium Loop *Fighter's Eternium Loop *Grappler's Eternium Loop *Guardian's Eternium Loop *Dominator's Eternium Loop *Medic's Eternium Loop *Fighter's Iron Signet *Grappler's Iron Signet *Guardian's Iron Signet *Dominator's Iron Signet *Medic's Iron Signet *Fighter's Steel Signet *Grappler's Steel Signet *Guardian's Steel Signet *Dominator's Steel Signet *Medic's Steel Signet *Fighter's Vanadium Signet *Grappler's Vanadium Signet *Guardian's Vanadium Signet *Dominator's Vanadium Signet *Medic's Vanadium Signet *Fighter's Eternium Signet *Grappler's Eternium Signet *Guardian's Eternium Signet *Dominator's Eternium Signet *Medic's Eternium Signet *Fighter's Iron Ring *Grappler's Iron Ring *Guardian's Iron Ring *Dominator's Iron Ring *Medic's Iron Ring *Fighter's Steel Ring *Grappler's Steel Ring *Guardian's Steel Ring *Dominator's Steel Ring *Medic's Steel Ring *Fighter's Vanadium Ring *Grappler's Vanadium Ring *Guardian's Vanadium Ring *Dominator's Vanadium Ring *Medic's Vanadium Ring *Fighter's Eternium Ring *Grappler's Eternium Ring *Guardian's Eternium Ring *Dominator's Eternium Ring *Medic's Eternium Ring *Fighter's Iron Claddagh *Grappler's Iron Claddagh *Guardian's Iron Claddagh *Dominator's Iron Claddagh *Medic's Iron Claddagh *Fighter's Steel Claddagh *Grappler's Steel Claddagh *Guardian's Steel Claddagh *Dominator's Steel Claddagh *Medic's Steel Claddagh *Fighter's Vanadium Claddagh *Grappler's Vanadium Claddagh *Guardian's Vanadium Claddagh *Dominator's Vanadium Claddagh *Medic's Vanadium Claddagh *Fighter's Eternium Claddagh *Grappler's Eternium Claddagh *Guardian's Eternium Claddagh *Dominator's Eternium Claddagh *Medic's Eternium Claddagh Iron Band *Grappler's Iron Band *Guardian's Iron Band *Dominator's Iron Band *Medic's Iron Band *Fighter's Steel Band *Grappler's Steel Band *Guardian's Steel Band *Dominator's Steel Band *Medic's Steel Band *Fighter's Vanadium Band *Grappler's Vanadium Band *Guardian's Vanadium Band *Dominator's Vanadium Band *Medic's Vanadium Band *Fighter's Eternium Band *Grappler's Eternium Band *Guardian's Eternium Band *Dominator's Eternium Band *Medic's Eternium Band Missions Power Outage *Players with the Power Outage mission can now enter the Old S.T.A.R. Labs instance without having run the main mission line. Death from Above *The drone form heal has been increased and the re-use timer has been reduced by half. *The drone form has been upgraded and should now be capable of standing against the Drone Custodian. Gluttony *Citizens affected by Glutton Demons are now full size. Psychosomatic Illness *Doctor Psycho is running out of rewards to give away when defeated. He will now only grant loot rewards when you defeat him in the final fight. Operations Assault and Battery *Turret damage has been normalized. They were hitting too hard. Powers Fire *Mass Detonation, Flame Cascade and Fireburst damage no longer splits with objects. Ignition Power Tree ' *Some abilities were relocated within the Ignition tree to allow for viable short and long range loadouts to be available within a single build. Due to these changes in the Ignition tree, Fire users will find their Power trees reset and Power points refunded. 'Thermal Absorption *The Thermal Absorption effect now applies Power Regeneration instead of an instant Power. Inferno, Enflame and Fiery Weapon now also benefit from the Thermal Absorption effect. Fireburst *Fireburst now benefits from Volatility and with it causes significant damage to enemies within range. *The range of Fireburst has been decreased slightly to 12m to bring it in line with other close ranged attacks of its class. *Fireburst has changed places in the Ignition tree and now provides a 45% buff in Damage role. *The activation time of Fireburst has been reduced to 1.9 seconds. *Corrected an issue preventing some Fireburst visual FX from playing properly. *Input has been significantly improved to allow for much smoother activation. Burning Determination *Both the duration of the Breakout effect and the cooldown of the ability in Damage role have been reduced. Mass Detonation *Input has been significantly improved to allow for much smoother activation. *Damage has been increased slightly to bring it within range of other abilities of its class. Enflame *Enflame now benefits from the Thermal Absorption effect. Fiery Weapon *Fiery Weapon now benefits from the Thermal Absorption effect. Inferno *Inferno now benefits from the Thermal Absorption effect. Gadgets Battle Display *Battle Awareness now increases power regeneration rather than returning Power instantly. Paralyzing Dart *Damage increased slightly to bring it within range of other abilities of its class. EMP Pulse *Damage increased slightly to bring it within range of other abilities of its class. Intimidation *Decreased the cooldown to 12 seconds bringing it in line with other Attack Buffs. Note that the damage over time effect applied when used in combination with Paralyzing Dart and EMP Pulse still has duration of 15 seconds. *Intimidation's damage over time will now properly hit from the same distance as EMP Pulse. Ice Cold Snap *Cold Snap now increases power regeneration rather than returning Power instantly. In addition to its existing effects, it now also restores power when activating Bitter Winds and Wintry Tempest. Arctic Gust *Damage increased slightly to bring it within range of other abilities of its class. *Increased the width of cone angle of Artic Gust from 30 to 120 degrees. Avalanche *Damage increased slightly to bring it within range of other abilities of its class. War of the Light Part II *Fixed issue with not getting Loot from Content when you are Combat Rating 105. Category:Game Update